Alex McMiller
Alex McMiller is a hero character in Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by SpaceManFromMars Biography Alex McMiller was born in an area close to the certain of Glasgow. She grew up in a small neighbourhood where everyone would know everyone. She was lucky enough to be one of the kids who easily mixed in with the crowds. Her parents taught her from a young age to be independent when she could and know when to join groups. She mixed in with all the crowds, She mixed in with the type of girls who were nice but honest. If someone's outfit didn't look good then they'd tell them in the nicest way possible. So, she had a good set of friends who didn't argue often and kept themselves in their tight circle. Her parental life was good as well. When Alex was fourteen she and a couple of her friends were playing around with fireworks. Looking back on it Alex sees how stupid she was. One of the fireworks went awoll and she ended up receiving a scar on her cheek to show for it. It honestly made her more cautious about things, never touching fireworks or anything volatile every again after that experience. Alex has always had passions. She loved accounting, she loved everything to do with business. Compared to the other girls she knew it was an odd passion, but no one stopped her from pursuing it. Whenever she wasn't socialising she had her head on the desk studying for her exams. Alex was forced to move to Heartania when her father got a new job. Appearance Alex comes from a Scottish background, her parents both coming from Glasgow and her as well. The thing that makes Alex stand out from a few other people is the scars on her face she has received after the nasty firework accident, where the firework missed her face but gave her a few scars on her cheek. Her skin is pale but not a ghostly white pale, she just looks whiter than a normal person. Her height is 5ft 8inches tall, and she's weighs 11 stone. Alex wears whatever she feels comfortable with at the time, and depending on the season. Her eyes green, hair long and blonde. Personality Growing up in an area of Glasgow where slang was prominent and certain behaviours were expected you pick up a few things. Alex is honest, she doesn't like to lie to people or be dishonest but she often can come across harsh and cruel in some of the things that she says. But, another side of Alex is her kindness. Though she can be too honest she's kind, she likes to make sure people are okay and isn't afraid to step up to the plate to help out people. Alex is terrified of loud noises and flashing lights. Ever since the incident with the fireworks it has left an imprint on her that, whenever a loud noise or bright light happens she gets scared easily. And takes a few minutes to calm herself down. She's very determined when she gets down to the things she loves. When it comes to accounting she's somewhat different, the entire world around her melts and she becomes very focused and determined. Abilities Relationships Trivia Other Category:Character Category:Hero Category:SpacemanFromMars Category:Immigrant Category:British